War of the Species: Sasuke Universal Series Part 2
by Mika Achizume
Summary: In a world were Nekos are slaves to the human race, the lucky ones live in secrecy. Kinkei and Noraneko's relationship will blossom and they will learn the story of how their parents changed the corse of fate. Warning: yoai & adult languag/situations.
1. Prolouge

**Mika: Mika went through and added some more to the story, enjoy!**

**Mika: Just so you know the main characters in this story are from another in progress Naruto Fan-Fic of Himaru-chans so don't be confused if it doesn't seem like a Naruto story to you. But F.Y.I. the main characters are the sons of Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka and this whole story and it's plot are just a little side story and have nothing to do with the main story these characters came from, because it's just for fun. But anyway, enjoy Mikas story.**

**Before the beginning: **This world is inhabited by two kinds of people. Humans, and Nekos. Nekos are half human half animal. The two used to live in peace, love and friendship prospered…until eventually humans began to capture and sell different Neko kinds selling them as workers, pets, and sex slaves. Nekos fled their home cities and began to live in more rural areas or in small villages were they thought they would never be found. But sadly many were found and sent to organizations, tagged and locked up. There was one Neko woman though, half human half cat, who was determined to help her people, though she had forbidden herself from taking anyone's help, afraid that doing so would take the life of someone innocent. She fought through hundreds of men not getting a single cut, her skills unimaginable. But alas as all thing do her time was brought to an end. A single stab wound to the chest brought this beautiful woman to her knees. No longer there to protect her people her soul fell into darkness. In dedication to Mikoto Uchiha for ending her life trying to stop a world at war they forever called themselves Nekos, the Japanese word for cat, to honor this great hero of their time.

Thirty year later…

Kinkei walked through the grass of the vast, empty campus of the school. He passed the flag poll that seemed to touch the clouds only to be turned around by a voice. "Well hello Inuzuka" said a girl's voice in a sexy tone. "Hello there Mototo-san, how are you?" he said back a wide smile on his face. "Do you want to eat lunch with me today, just the two of us?" she said continuing with a pout. "I need to talk to you, badly" she said rubbing her head on his shoulder as she grabbed his arm. The smile fled from Kinkei's face, making him appear emotionless. "Look. I already know what your going to say, and I do appreciate and think it was a good thing for you to confess your love for me, but I-I just don't feel the same about you." He said looking at her sternly. "Kinkei why are you so stoic-ish and how could you of possibly known what I was going to say? UNLESS THAT STUPID B***H KADNA TOLD YOU. When I find her I'll…" She was stopped when Kinkei grabbed her by the arm to make her face him. "This is what I hate about girls like you; you're the perfect student, every thing you do is perfect. Sure your grades and attendance are flawless and you win the top awards in all your extra curricular activities, but you're a complete psycho. When you fail at something you either trick yourself into believing that it was someone else's fault or you make yourself forget entirely that it ever happened." he said to her in a lecturing voice. "What is that supposed to mean, how dare you treat me so roughly." she screamed, tears building up in her eyes. "I'm a member of the family that founded this damn town. You can't treat me like this." Kinkei only looked at her coldly "So they've lied you into believing that nonsense as well. To bad, looks like your now their mindless slave" he said closing his eyes. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to take care of you…MYSELF!

The woman's screams filled the empty park and her body lay there torn to shreds. No one there to witness her final moments of life. No one to ever know what happened to her, except for Kinkei Inuzuka. The one to cause her murder, the man that killed her. The reason, to save humanity. From what, is unknown.

**Himaru**: Well thank you for your time and consideration to the reading of our story and we greatly appreciate it.

**Mika**: Mika doesn't have a single clue what you just said Himaru-chan, but thanks for saying it.

**Himaru**: Right, oh I almost forgot Mika. Well me and my accomplice Mika here were not asked to do this but since were such big fans of the Naruto abridged series by Vegeta3986 and MasakoX and the Naruto Sippuden abridged series by VGRCanada, MasterPilgrim and Catoni1.5, we thought we promote them so.

**Mika&Himaru**: GO AND WATCH THEM ON YOUTUBE!!!


	2. Meeting an Unknown Man

**Mika: Mika finally finished the first chapter and is already working on the second and Mika will have it out as soon as possible…for Mika…which could take months…PLEASE DON'T KILL MIKA! ENJOY!**

**Noraneko's POV**

The most intricate school I've ever seen. The walls made of pure white marble blocks, grape vines groping up the marble walls and across the blood red tiles of the roof making their way to the bell tower in the center on the structure. A bronze bell, cascading lines of pure gold traveling over it's dimmed features. Every corner of the school stood a cylindrical tower connected to the others with a old fashion rope bridge. The whole building was castle-like in it's appearance, though it looked like a fairytale and the rope bridges were a little sketch.

Last week a friend of my father had gotten me into a new school. Great another new school full of stupid judgmental asses. The first day of school wasn't so bad, though you wouldn't really call it a first day. I was just entering the school and filling out some stupid paperwork. All the clubs were there, though no one had even noticed my existence. Though I prefer it that way. It's annoying when you move to a new school and all people want to do is recruit you into their stupid click by pretending to be nice and sweet. After school walking across the unfamiliar school campus I only had one thought in mind. Smokers ally.

All the new stress had me craving for a cigarette. Of coarse this school being a high class school there was no way there would ever be a smokers ally nearby so I went to the backside of the school. "Wha-…" Rounding the corner I found a huge garden, probably the garden club or the schools personal gardener grew it. The garden was lined with a row of trees, every other one, apple, lemon, apple, lemon. Every tree thick and prosperous with many fruit, untouched and perfect. I walked along the cement pathway surrounded by thick luscious black and red rose bushes. Every sand colored block of the pathway was inscribed with an animal of the Chinese zodiac.

Finding my way through the maze of thick short rosebushes I came to a silver, spiraling gazebo. Substituting fore a door, a bright white sheet, swaying in the breeze. "Just my luck." I thought as I entered, sat down and grabbed a smoke and a lighter from my leather jacket pocket and lit my cigarette. Being cooler and darker in the gazebo I fell asleep and my cigarette slipped from my lips, rolled across the floor to the end of the sheet….

KinKei's POV

Every day after school I spend an hour reading in the garden and then I return home to my butler Danzo. I sniffed the air. "Smoke?" I said aloud.

_("Why can I smell smoke…unless.") _

I rounded the corner of the school to the garden "Dammit!" The door to the old cat house was on fire. I ran to the garden hose hooked into the school's back wall and turned it on full blast. It didn't even take a minute to put out the fire and luckily the damage done wasn't that bad. "ugg…Uhhh (cough, cough)" I turned back to the entrance and through the door, that was now burned, I saw a pair of black panted legs. I gasped

_("Oh shit some one was in their!")_

I pushed the curtain out of the way, wincing as the edge burned my hand a little, and entered the cat house, stopping short, something about this kid just… just…just I don't know. I kneeled down next to him and grabbed his shoulders, lifting him up so he was sitting next to me. "Are you ok?" I asked worried, shaking him slightly. He moaned witch told me that at the least he was alive. I picked him up bridle style and carried him to the schools personal doctor. The doctor didn't ask questions and told me to lay him down on one of the beds. I sat in a chair next to him, resting my elbows on the small table in front of me and my chin in my hands.

Just them I noticed something that made me move. A slight bump on the top of his head, right above ear. I lightly placed my finger on it and I knew I had to get him out of here. If anyone saw him in his current state it would be the end of him as well as my cover. Once again I picked him up bridal style ran for the door, ignoring the calls from the nurse…

Naraneko's POV

I groaned, my little brother Kuhaku had always said that smoking would kill me, though he never warned me about almost dying. I couldn't imagine that I was still alive or the fact that I woke up in my own house. I tried to tell myself that it was just a dream, I lifted the end of my black pant leg, the burn marks on my right calf an ankle told me otherwise. I sniffed the air, then myself. I could smell smoke, of coarse, but there was another sent on me…dog? I tossed the dark blue covers of my bed in the laundry hamper and made my may to the master bath. When I entered I froze, "My reflection…" I clasped the black cat ears that stuck from my head. "Dammit!" I had to be careful now…because whoever brought me home, knew my secret.

Once again, being a Monday, I was forced to have my real first day of school. "Damn, this sucks so much!" I yelled to myself. "I know right." I turned around seeing a couple of guys, and one very sluty girl, hanging around a case of bear.

_("Ha, my kind of people")_

"C'mon guy, come have a drink, we still have like thirty mins 'for they call us in!" called the incredibly sluty blonde girl. She disgusted me though I'm not one to judge but, her highlighted green hair was in two ponytails on the top of her head, she wore a top that showed off her chubby tummy, she wore so much makeup that she almost looked like a clown, and her ankles looked swollen from constantly falling in her worn out, high heel, stripper boots. "Sure thanks!" I said in a cheery tone, at least I knew who I would be hanging around with for the rest of the year. As I sat drinking with my new friends, I felt like someone was watching me and I looked up. I had to remember to be careful.

Kinkei's POV

I freaked out and fell backwards on the rooftop, he had almost seen me. I felt like suck a creeper watching him but I needed to keep him out of harms way, less his and my secret get out. I didn't like it but I was stuck as this kids babysitter. This was going to be a long day but the best way to keep him safe was to be around him all the time, so good thing I make good first impressions because I was going to half to make this kid want to be my friend if I wanted to protect him without looking like a creeper.


End file.
